


Sam, Peter, et les Pizzas

by Sojiku



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And now one more person knows, Correspondance, Enemies to Friends, Everybody knows that, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Higgs is a bit of a tease, Male Friendship, Pizza, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Sam is a big softie, Surprising Friendship, but just a bit
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sojiku/pseuds/Sojiku
Summary: **SPOILERS FOR THE PETER ENGLERT STORYLINE****SPOILERS FOR DEATH STRANDING SCENARIO**Alors que le monde s'effondre autour de lui, Sam reçoit une demande étrange, d'un certain Peter Englert. Même si Sam ne lui a jamais parlé, il aime bien ce Peter, qui lui demande des pizzas dans des circonstances diverses et des ordres de commande de plus en plus complexes, et qui lui offre des remerciements sincères. Mais le jour où Peter invite Sam chez lui, rien ne put le préparer à ce qu'il y trouva.(Ne lisez que si vous avez fini le jeu, ou si vous vous en foutez du fond.)
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges & Higgs Monaghan, Sam Porter Bridges & Peter Englert
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Une Pizza pour les Relier

**Author's Note:**

> Je viens de finir Death Stranding, après six mois d'incompréhension et quelques larmes, et j'ai fini la quête de Peter Englert après avoir terminé le jeu. Elle m'a beaucoup amusé, alors voilà. Ça, combiné au fait que j'écris du fluff sur des jeux qui me rendent triste.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Première visite de Sam chez Peter.

Alors que Sam parcourait ses mails et ses ordres de commande – après sa rencontre avec Higgs, il avait besoin de se changer les idées, et il ne connaissait rien d’autre que les livraisons – un mail en particulier attira son attention.

_"Cher monsieur Sam Bridges,_

_C’est un honneur de faire enfin votre connaissance. Permettez-moi de me présenter : je suis Peter Englert. Après entendu tant de récits de vos exploits, je me suis dit qu’il était temps qu’on entre en contact. Ma requêtes est assez importante pour que j’ose la confier à vous, l’Homme qui Livre._

_Ma très chère sœur, Dieu la bénisse, souffre du mauvais temps depuis trop longtemps. Et je ne vois qu’un seul moyen de la réconforter : une bonne pizza. Auriez-vous la gentillesse d’aller en chercher une à la Ville-Relais du Lac, et la rapporter à mon humble demeure ? Je suis évidemment conscient de l’importance de votre voyage vers l’ouest, mais si vous aviez la bonté de nous intégrer à votre programme déjà surchargé, je vous en serais extrêmement reconnaissant."_

Sam plissa les yeux. Une pizza ? Voilà une commande inhabituelle. Il se surprit même à penser que ça faisait une éternité qu’il n’en avait pas mangé lui-même. Et il ne sut pourquoi, la manière dont la dite pizza était demandée le fit presque sourire. En plus, il était déjà à la Ville-Relais du Lac, et un rapide coup d’œil à la carte lui fit comprendre que ce Peter Englert ne vivait pas excessivement loin du centre de distribution. Alors il attrapa le colis, monta sur sa moto et se mit en route.

La maison de Peter Englert était à six cents mètres du centre, et Sam y arriva en à peine dix minutes. Il entra dans le bâtiment, et regarda autour de lui. Il n’y avait personne. Il trouva néanmoins le terminal de livraison, et, ne voyant pas quoi faire d’autre, il livra la pizza, qui partit dans le sous-sol via le terminal. Puis, il repartit.

Alors qu’il repartait pour sa prochaine commande, Sam reçut un autre mail, de la part de Peter Englert. Toujours avec autant de formules de politesse, il s’excusait de ne pas avoir pu être là pour remercier Sam en personne, car une affaire urgente l’avait appelé ailleurs. Sam haussa les épaules, et se remit à ses propres affaires.

***

Sam se remettait de ses émotions, après son passage au champ de bataille, et attendait des nouvelles de ses collègues, quand il reçut un mail. C’était une commande, venant de Peter Englert.

_"Cher Sam Bridges,_

_C’est moi, Peter Englert, le plus grand connaisseur de pizza du monde. Pizzas que vous me livrez si loyalement. Je crains de devoir vous demander un autre service du même genre, depuis la Ville-Relais du Sud cette fois-ci._

_Voyez-vous, j’attends la visite d’un couple d’amis, qui sont très chers à mon cœur. Ils souhaitaient sortir pour prendre l’air frais, mais sortir dans la nature est très dangereux, vous en conviendrez. Alors je ne me voyais pas accéder à leur requête. Nous serons donc cloîtrés chez moi, et mes dons en cuisine ne se limitent qu’à des plats simples et insipides. Ce qui m’amène à faire confiance à votre bonté d’âme, encore une fois."_

Sa bonté d’âme ? Cela fit Sam souffler du nez. C’était plus son métier qu’une bonté d’âme, mais il croyait voir le raisonnement de Peter. Il faisait partie de ces gens qui voyaient Sam comme une sorte de héros, et c’était quelque chose qu’il n’aimait pas plus que ça. Il ne pouvait cependant pas nier que les mails plein d’entrain de Peter lui remontaient un peu le moral. Un peu.

Il se mit en route immédiatement après.

Cette fois-ci, la route fut un peu plus longue pour arriver chez Peter. La maison était fermée. Sam laissa la pizza dans le terminal de commande, et, encore une fois, il reçut un mail d’excuses de la part de Peter, qui s’en voulait toujours de ne pas être là pour remercier Sam comme il se devait. Cette fois-ci, c’étaient ses amis qui voulaient remercier Sam via holo-communication, mais ils n’ont jamais réussi à faire fonctionner la machine. Et le temps que Peter réussisse, Sam était déjà reparti. Peter a encore conclu son mail par des politesses et des remerciements profus.

Personne n’était là pour le voir, mais Sam eut un petit sourire.

***

Alors que Sam venait d’effectuer toutes les livraisons pour Heartman, il reçut un mail. Pour la première fois depuis un moment, il reçut un mail de la part de Peter Englert. Et il se dépêcha de l’ouvrir sans s’en rendre compte.

_"Cher Sam,_

_C’est moi, votre serviteur dévoué et plus grand fan, Peter Englert._

_Vous ne vous doutez probablement pas de l’occasion exceptionnelle à laquelle je vous contacte aujourd’hui ? Ce serait fort étonnant que vous le sachiez, mais cela fait un an de plus que ma délicieuse moitié et moi sommes engagés dans les joies de la vie matrimoniale. Comme vous vous en doutez sûrement, en revanche, c’est que je ne vois qu’une seule manière de fêter l’événement : une pizza !_

_J’espère que vous ne m’en voudrez pas de mon impudence renouvelée. Il me parait normal que, pour cet anniversaire, je puisse me procurer une délicieuse merveille que seul vous êtes à même de livrer. Je dis une, mais oserais-je vous en demander deux ? Elles devraient vous attendre à la ferme des précipitations – leur blé a été utilisé pour la pâte, et je crois qu’ils ont même joint une ou deux bouteilles de leur délicieuse bière ! Encore tous mes remerciements, vous êtes un saint !"_

Sam roula des yeux. Il ne se voyait pas comme un saint, pas vraiment. C’était vrai qu’on lui avait souvent fait des compliments de ce genre, cela dit. Mais quand ça venait de Peter, ce compliment semblait plus sincère. Sam ne s’expliquait pas pourquoi il pensait ça. Peut-être parce que les demandes de Peter étaient plus mondaines et ses raisons plus personnelles. Plus humaines. Ça changeait beaucoup Sam de toutes ces livraisons dont les enjeux étaient beaucoup plus importants.

La ferme des précipitations était plus loin à l’est, mais dans l’état actuel des choses, Sam pouvait se permettre le détour. Pour son "plus grand fan". Sans s’avouer complètement que plus le temps passait, plus Sam était curieux à propos de son correspondant.

Comme convenu, Sam alla récupérer les pizzas et les boissons à la ferme de précipitations. Lorsqu’il vit le fermier, il ne put s’empêcher de demander ce qu’il savait sur ce Peter. Le fermier haussa les épaules, en disant qu’il n’en savait pas grand-chose non plus, mais qu’il l’avait eu en communication quelques fois. Il lui a juste paru charmant. Assez pour lui préparer des pizzas et lui offrir des bières en sus.

Sam se mit en route pour la deuxième partie du chemin, prenant bien garde aux pizzas et aux bouteilles, et réussit à les livrer sans encombres chez Peter. Sam ne fut même plus surpris quand il vit qu’il n’y avait encore personne, alors qu’il laissait la cargaison dans le terminal de livraison. Et il ne fut pas non plus surpris quand il reçut un mail de Peter, même pas une heure plus tard, encore rempli de politesses, d’excuses et de remerciements. Il rajouta cette fois qu’il avait une dette envers Sam, et qu’il se jurait de la repayer dès qu’il le pourrait. Sam plissa les yeux, et eut quand même un soupir amusé.

***

Une fois le problème réglé en dehors du centre de distribution, Sam se mit à réfléchir à un moyen d’atteindre Amélie. Il n’avait aucune piste, et pourtant, il fallait qu’il y réfléchisse. Et qu’il trouve. Puis, le sortant de ses réflexions, il reçut un mail. De la part de Peter Englert. Sam fronça les sourcils, mais ouvrit le mail quand même.

_"Cher Sam,_

_Encore une fois, c’est moi, Peter Englert. Et encore une fois, je dois vous demander un grand service. Une pizza, évidemment. Mais avant que vous ne me traitiez d’égoïste, sachez que, cette fois-ci, j’ai une excellente raison. Je vous écris de la part de mon vieux père. Il a été extrêmement absent ces temps-ci. Il m’a parlé de son vœu de voir la Grève. Vous pouvez imaginer ce que j’ai ressenti en entendant cette nouvelle._

_Je crains qu’il ne lui reste que peu de temps sur cette Terre, et je crains qu’il ne quitte son enveloppe charnelle sans avoir goûté les délices que vous seul savez livrer. Pourriez-vous m’aidez à accomplir cette dernière volonté, et aller chercher son repas à la Ville-Relais des Montagnes ? Si vous pouviez faire en sorte que son dernier repas lui arrive en bon état, je suis sûr qu’il pourrait quitter ce monde en paix."_

La Ville-Relais des Montagnes ? C’est très loin, Sam pensa. Mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il devait réfléchir, et peut-être que cette excursion serait inspirante. Sam compatissait avec Peter, aussi, qui voyait son père mourir.

Ce n’était pas du tout parce que Sam était de plus en plus intrigué par le fan de pizzas. Pas du tout.

Aidé par Fragile, il repartit dans la zone centrale, et fit le chemin jusqu’à la Ville-Relais des Montagnes, pour aller chercher le colis. Sam fut salué par Aaron Hill, qui l’attendait avec le colis. Une fois encore, la curiosité de Sam prit le dessus sur son bon sens, mais Aaron en savait même moins que le fermier et Sam lui-même sur le mystérieux Peter. Sam repartit sans demander son reste.

La deuxième moitié de la route plus plus ardue. La descente, et les Echoués qui semblaient vouloir manger de la pizza, eux aussi. Mais Sam les esquiva avec brio, aidé par Lou, et bientôt, la Ville-Relais du Lac était visible. Signifiant que Sam était bientôt arrivé.

La maison de Peter était visible peu de temps après, et Sam laissa les pizzas au central de livraison. Il attendit. Cinq minutes. Dix minutes. Trente minutes. Puis il repartit vers la Ville-Relais du Lac, où Fragile l’attendait déjà. Elle lui a exposé son plan pour atteindre la Grève d’Amélie, et Sam acquiesça. C’était une bonne nouvelle.

Au moment où Sam apparaissait sur la plage sombre, il reçut un mail de Peter. Il est resté au chevet de son père, qui est mort avec le sourire, l’estomac bien rempli d’une délicieuse pizza livrée par les soins du plus grand livreur de l’histoire. Puis d’autres remerciements, et d’autres excuses de ne pas avoir pu être là.

Pour quelques secondes de plus, Sam oublia le poids de l’humanité sur ses épaules, et ressentit juste une satisfaction. Qui l’encouragea à continuer de faire de son mieux.

Amélie l’attendait, ainsi que Higgs.

***

Enfin, Higgs n’était plus une menace, et Sam était plus près que jamais du sauvetage d’Amélie. Tout ce qu’il devait faire, c’était retourner tout à l’est de la zone centrale du réseau, à la Ville-Relais du Lac.

Quand soudain, une alerte mail. C’était Peter. Sam ouvrit le mail plus rapidement qu’il ne l’avouerait jamais à qui que ce soit.

_"Sam,_

_Aujourd’hui, moi, Peter Englert, votre plus grand fan, vous écris pour des nouvelles un peu plus sérieuses que d’habitude. Des circonstances totalement hors de mon contrôle font que je vais être dans l’obligation de déménager dans les plus brefs délais. J’ai une dernière faveur à vous demander, et j’espère de tout cœur que vous y accéderez. Vous savez ce que je vais vous demander : une pizza._

_Cette dernière commande sera probablement plus complexe, même pour un livreur professionnel tel que vous. Le délice en question vous attend dans la cabane d’un préparateur, tout en haut d’un pic enneigé, et doit être délivré rapidement et sans encombre à mon humble demeure. Ce ne sera pas facile, mais j’ai toute confiance en vous, l’Homme qui Livre des Pizzas._

_Qui plus est, en tant qu’expression de bonne foi, mes quartiers seront ouverts cette fois-ci. Vous pourrez entrer, faire comme chez vous, et voir mes petits secrets. Et qui sait, si vous faites assez vite, peut-être nous verrons-nous enfin face à face ? Cela me ferait extrêmement plaisir."_

Sam retournerait donc en montagne. Il devait aller à la Ville-Relais du Lac de toute façon. La montagne était sur son chemin, et Peter vivait près de sa destination, donc cette fois-ci, ce ne serait même pas un détour. Il récupéra une moto grande autonomie dans le garage, et se mit en route.

Malgré les grosses pluies et les embuscades d’Echoués, Sam arriva plus vite que prévu à la montagne, et entama la montée vers la cache du préparateur. Ce n’était en effet pas chose aisée, à cause du terrain et de la neige, mais Sam en avait vu d’autres. Il s’était entraîné à faire des manœuvres en moto que d’aucun qualifierait d’imprudentes, voire impossibles. C’était ce qui se passait quand on arpentait les Etats-Unis en moto, dans un paysage dominé par les rocailles et les intempéries.

Tout en haut de la montagne, dans un petit coin du réseau chiral, Sam trouva la cache du préparateur. L’individu lui-même n’était pas là, mais il y avait un message à l’attention de Sam, avec le colis. Il remerciait le livreur d’accepter la livraison, malgré les difficultés, car il appréciait sincèrement Peter, qui lui a rendu service à plusieurs occasions. Autant dire que la seule personne qui semblait connaître l’amateur de pizza était étrangement absente. Comme Peter lui-même à chaque visite précédente de Sam.

Mais cette fois, ce serait peut-être différent.

Sam est redescendu de la montagne – heureusement la descente nécessitait moins de techniques de motos hasardeuses, qui auraient mis le colis en péril – et se remit en route vers la Ville-Relais des Montagnes, de laquelle il partirait presque en ligne droite pour la Ville-Relais du Lac. Une fois qu’il réussirait à reprendre l’autoroute, le reste du parcours serait plus simple.

Au bout de quelques heures de plus, Sam voyait presque la Ville-Relais, et bifurqua non loin de là pour aller vers chez Peter. Le terminal de livraison était ouvert comme toujours. Et, comme promis, la porte menant à la base souterraine l’était aussi. Sam laissa son matos dans l’entrée de la base, et descendit l’escalier, la pizza à la main.

-Peter ? tenta-t-il de l’appeler.

Mais aucune réponse ne se fit entendre.

En bas des escaliers, le domicile se divisait en deux. En face, une porte fermée – un essai de la part de Sam confirma qu’elle était fermée à clé – et à droite une porte ouverte. Sam alla vers la lumière, et posa la pizza sur une table juste à la droite du cadre de la porte. Il allait pour repartir quand il se souvint de la formulation de Peter.

_"Vous pourrez entrer, faire comme chez vous, et voir mes petits secrets."_

Ses petits secrets ? Encore une fois, la curiosité de Sam prit le dessus sur son bon sens. Alors il se mit à regarder autour de lui, dans la seule pièce qui était ouverte. Et en effet, il fut surpris de voir ce qu’il y trouva.

Dans la dite pièce, il y avait un bureau, avec un ordinateur. A côté du bureau, une pile de cartons de pizzas. Mais surtout, sur trois murs sur quatre, il y avait un énorme tableau. Un tableau couvert par des photos de Sam, et qui comportaient des notes qui détaillaient ses déplacements. Sam mit du temps à comprendre, jusqu’à ce que, derrière lui, une porte s’ouvre.

Sam se retourna et se trouva nez à nez avec Higgs, en tenue de porteur – la même qu’il avait quand il a donné la bombe à Sam, mais sans le haut – une serviette sur les épaules, qui attrapait une part de pizza dans le carton que Sam venait de déposer sur la table. Sam eut un mouvement de recul, alors que le terroriste prenait une bouchée de pizza.

-Higgs ! s’exclama-t-il.

-Merci pour la pizza, Sammy-boy, répondit Higgs, d’un ton souriant. Tu es vraiment le meilleur patriote du monde. Enfin, à part Amélie, évidemment. C’est la présidente quand même.

-Qu’as-tu fait à Peter ?

-Oh, tu es inquiet pour ton correspondant préféré ? railla Higgs, encore tout sourire. C’est trop chou.

Higgs continua à manger sa pizza, et Sam mit quelques secondes à comprendre. En repensant au fait que Peter n’était comme par hasard jamais là, et que ses mails correspondaient presque toujours avec les rencontres entre Sam et Higgs.

-Tu _es_ Peter, affirma Sam.

-Et toi tu es déçu. Pourtant, on est tellement _intimes_ tous les deux, Sammy.

Higgs fit un clin d’œil bien lourd à Sam, sans s’arrêter de manger sa pizza, et Sam soupira. Il n’y a pas si longtemps que ça, ils s’affrontaient sur la grève d’Amélie, et Sam s’était surpris à compatir un peu avec Higgs. Lui et Sam étaient, en réalité, extrêmement similaires. Sam était à peu près sûr que Higgs avait été un porteur avant, et ils ont été tous les deux manipulés par Amélie. Sam alla même jusqu’à se dire que, s’il n’avait pas eu des amis sur la route, il aurait fini comme Higgs.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Sam.

-Pourquoi quoi ? répondit Higgs en tendant une part de pizza à Sam.

-Pourquoi cette histoire de Peter Englert ? dit Sam en refusant la pizza d’un geste.

Higgs haussa les épaules, ne répondant pas. Son expression avait perdu tout amusement, comme s’il se posait la même question. Sans s’y attarder cependant. Sam, lui, y réfléchit, et trouva un semblant de réponse.

Et si les mails de "Peter Englert" étaient de vrais appels au secours déguisés ? Et que toutes les gentillesses et les remerciements de Peter étaient en réalité ce que Higgs cachait ? Ce qu’il ressentait au fond de lui, caché par son rôle de marionnette tueuse ? Cela semblait très étrange à Sam. Mais également étrangement plausible. Après tout, Higgs était celui qui disait le plus souvent qu’il portait un masque.

-Comment tu es revenu de la Grève ? demanda plutôt Sam. Je pensais que Fragile…

-Oh, voyons Sammy, l’interrompit Higgs, de nouveau railleur. Fragile n’est pas une destructrice. C’est une sauveuse, comme toi. Elle m’a laissé le choix entre me tirer une balle et errer sur la grève. Mais il s’est passé quelque chose, et Amélie m’a éjecté.

-Et tu as eu envie d’une pizza ? tenta Sam.

-Exactement. Comme je te l’ai dit, fais comme chez toi.

Higgs finit sa part de pizza et disparut. Sam poussa un soupir, un peu confus par la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il ne sut trop pourquoi il avait vraiment commencé à apprécier Peter Englert, même s’il ne lui a jamais parlé et que les mails de Peter se résumaient à des demandes et des excuses. Mais il y avait quelque chose dans sa manière de s’exprimer qui avait plu à Sam. Et depuis le début, c’était Higgs ? L’homme qui tentait de tuer Sam et ses alliés, et qui voulait que le monde meure ? Non, il y avait quelque chose que Higgs ne lui disait pas. C’était trop gros.

Alors, motivé par la même curiosité que plus tôt, Sam s’assit sur la chaise en face du bureau, et attendit que Higgs revienne. Enfin, s’il revenait. A aucun moment il a dit qu’il revenait. Enfin, il a dit dans son mail qu’il partait. Mais à quel point ce qu’il disait dans les mails était vrai ? Connaissant Higgs, les chances pour qu’il ait une sœur, une femme, des amis et un père étaient assez minces. Tout ça devait faire partir du personnage.

Puis soudain, un bruit de téléportation derrière Sam. Une main sur son épaule.

-Alors tu veux voir tous mes petits secrets ? souffla Higgs dans son oreille.

Sam se releva d’un coup, allant presque donner une gifle à Higgs par réflexe, mais celui se téléporta de l’autre côté de la pièce en riant. Il avait remis le haut de sa tenue de porteur.

-C’est Amélie qui m’a demandé de veiller sur toi, expliqua Higgs, appuyé sur le mur. Elle voulait que je te distraie. Bon, j’en ai profité pour te mettre des bâtons dans les roues, admit Higgs, mais je t’ai créé cette histoire de Peter Englert. Ça a marché ? Tu as été distrait ?

Sam eut un autre soupir, alors que Higgs avait de nouveau son petit sourire tordu. Il n’était pas prêt à avouer que ça avait marché, mais le sourire de Higgs s’agrandit. Il avait compris l’absence de réponse de Sam comme une réponse.

-Ecoute, Sam, c’est une tentative de paix, ok ? insista Higgs. J’admets que tu as gagné. Je ne vous embêterai plus, toi et tes copains. Pour tout le monde, j’erre à tout jamais sur la grève, ok ?

-Maintenant, tu es _vraiment_ Peter Englert, comprit Sam.

-Je l’ai toujours été, Sammy-boy. Ce n’était qu’un autre de mes masques. Maintenant, ce sera mon visage permanent. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas de pizza ?

Sam plissa les yeux, en regardant son ancien (?) ennemi en train de manger la pizza qu’il lui avait livré, mais ne jugea pas nécessaire de répondre. La place, il s’approcha prudemment et prit une part de pizza dans le carton ouvert, sur le bureau. Sans quitter Higgs du regard, qui le regardait faire avec son sourire tordu.

-Eh bien voilà, déclara-t-il. C’est plutôt rare que tu profites vraiment des trucs que tu livres, non ? C’est plutôt rassurant, pas vrai ?

-Quand je livrais des matériaux pour faire des armes, j’en profitais, releva Sam, prenant une bouchée.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit pareil. La pizza, c’est mieux. Ose me dire le contraire.

Higgs attendait la réponse, et Sam n’avait pas envie de répondre.

-Bien ce que je pensais, ricana Higgs quelques secondes plus tard.

Après ça, Sam s’attendait à ce que Higgs ajoute quelque chose, mais il n’en fit rien. Ils ont juste mangé ensemble, sans rien se dire. Sam trouvait ça surréaliste. Mais au fond, aussi bizarre que ce soit, il ne trouvait pas ça désagréable.

Ils étaient si similaires, tous les deux. Et maintenant, ils avaient tous les deux trouvé quelque chose qu’ils ne pensaient pas trouver. Surtout pas en étant opposés pendant si longtemps.

Quelque chose qui s’apparentait à de l’amitié.

Le sourire de Higgs est devenu moins tordu et plus sincère lorsque Sam pensa ça.

Autrement dit, ça promettait.


	2. Deux Pizzas pour une Promesse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam retourne voir Peter, une fois, puis deux. Peter semble vraiment apprécier la compagnie de Sam. Sam se sent de plus en plus à l'aise avec Peter. Au point qu'il lui fait une proposition insensée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'essaie DE TOUTES MES FORCES de ne pas changer cette histoire en boys love. C'est dur.

Sam avait réussi. Il avait empêché Amélie – ou Bridget, peu importait à ce stade – de provoquer la sixième et dernière extinction. Le dernier Death Stranding. Il avait réussi malgré l’épais brouillard de mensonges que Bridget avait créé autour d’elle, et avec l’aide de ses alliés fidèles. Ces mêmes alliés qui l’avaient libéré d’une errance éternelle sur sa grève.

Die-Hardman allait être élu président des Cités Unies d’Amérique, et il avait invité Sam, en tant qu’employé de Bridges, et tout les autres qui les ont rejoints pour sa cérémonie d’investiture. Il y avait encore beaucoup de choses que Sam ignorait, mais il se contenterait d’avoir sauvé le monde. En ayant refusé les honneurs, pour une raison que lui-même ne comprenait pas vraiment.

Après ça, Sam ne quitta presque pas sa chambre privée. Lou lui manquait, beaucoup, et il ne pouvait pas aller faire ses livraisons sans lui. Mais rien n’empêchait Sam d’aller rendre une autre visite à Higgs. Chose qu’il fit cinq jours avant la cérémonie d’investiture. Étonnamment, la porte était encore ouverte, et Sam entra. Le bureau était encore la seule pièce ouverte, alors il y entra, et alla s’asseoir sur une chaise. Cependant, alors qu’il s’apprêtait à fixer le plafond en attendant son hôte, il regarda les murs opposés à l’entrée. Il n’y avait plus de plans, ni de détails de déplacements, mais seulement les photos de Sam. Il fronça les sourcils, et entendit une porte s’ouvrir pas loin. Il tourna la tête vers l’origine du bruit, et vit Higgs avec seulement le bas de sa tenue de porteur. Encore.

-Oh, Sammy-boy, tu es là. Tu aurais pu me dire que tu venais. J’aurais mis quelque chose de plus élégant, ricana-t-il.

-Peu importe, affirma Sam. Je te préviendrai la prochaine fois que je viendrai.

-Oh, il y aura une prochaine fois ? Je suis flatté.

Higgs s’assit sur le bureau avec un grand sourire, que Sam avait presque l’habitude de voir maintenant. Sam qui recula un peu sur la chaise à roulettes, pour prendre un peu de distance. Honnêtement, il n’avait pas vraiment réfléchi avant de dire qu’il envisageait de revenir. Et même, il n’avait pas vraiment réfléchi avant de revenir cette fois-ci. Ce qui s’était passé la fois précédente était déjà un épiphénomène en soit, et Sam ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait actuellement. Comme la dernière fois, le sourire de Higgs quand il a vu Sam semblait vraiment sincère, et cela troublait beaucoup le porteur.

-Alors, quoi de neuf depuis _la dernière fois_ ? demanda Higgs, en appuyant bien sur les derniers mots, faisant soupirer Sam.

-Je pense que tu le sais, déclara Sam. La fin du monde a été repoussée.

-Ah. Ouais. Wow, répondit Higgs avec un ton visiblement déçu. Je n’aurais pas parié sur toi, franchement.

-Moi non plus, admit Sam.

-J’aimais bien, cette idée de fin du monde, ajouta Higgs avec un petit soupir las. Mais je me contenterai de ta compagnie. Après tout, je m’ennuierais sans toi, Sammy.

Sam fronça les sourcils, en regardant Higgs dans les yeux. Il semblait sérieux, mais Sam ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça. A la place, il a juste grommelé un peu, et Higgs a repris son expression moins sérieuse.

A la place, Sam reprit sur un autre sujet. Avec une idée saugrenue derrière la tête.

-Die-Hardman va devenir président à la place de Bridget, raconta-t-il.

-Ton boss masqué qui flingue des innocents ? Bonne idée, ça, railla Higgs.

-Il invite tous les membres de Bridges pour la cérémonie, expliqua Sam, ignorant volontairement la remarque. Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas ?

Higgs ricana à cette idée, et attendait probablement que Sam annule sa proposition. Mais il n’en fit rien. Et l’expression moqueuse de Higgs se transforma en vraie surprise. Sam dut se retenir pour ne pas pouffer à son tour.

-Tu as déjà la tenue, ajouta Sam alors que Higgs ne disait rien.

-Je suis un ennemi public, tu te rappelles ? demanda Higgs, comme si c’était une évidence. Et je ne suis même pas censé être là.

-Tu viendras en tant que Peter, un livreur en congé, proposa Sam. Je te rappelle qu’à part Fragile et moi, personne ne connait ton visage. Et comme tu l’as dit, tu n’es pas là.

-Tu es sérieux, comprit Higgs.

Sam opina, ayant lui-même du mal à croire ce qui était en train de se passer. Et pendant une longue minutes, Higgs ne dit rien. Il regardait vaguement dans la direction de Sam, avec ce que le porteur voyait comme une expression partagée. Comme s’il hésitait. Et Sam n’avait aucun problème à voir pourquoi.

-Je ne sais pas, Sam, finit par confirmer Higgs.

-Tu peux y réfléchir. Ce n’est que dans trois jours. Je reviendrai la veille, ok ?

-D’accord. Tu pourras revenir avec une pizza ?

Sam fut presque rassuré de revoir l’humeur habituelle de Higgs, petit sourire en coin et petit ton rieur, revenir. Il roula des yeux, ne donnant pas de réponse, et sortit de la pièce, en offrant quand même à son hôte un vague signe de salutation. Puis, alors qu’il sortait du bâtiment, Sam jeta un regard derrière lui, sans savoir pourquoi, avant de retourner au QG.

Le lendemain de sa visite à Higgs, deux jours avant la cérémonie, Deadman lui rendit une visite surprise. Sam répondit aux salutations polies de l’homme, mais put voir que quelque chose le travaillait. Il connaissait bien son collègue, maintenant.

-Sam, j’aimerais vous parler de quelque chose de délicat, commença Deadman.

-Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Sam, intrigué.

-J’analysais les données de vos menottes, comme je le fais souvent, expliqua Deadman en commençant à faire les cents pas. Surtout quand vous allez sur la grève, et que vous en revenez. Mais là, j’ai trouvé quelque chose de particulier dans vos données sonores.

D’un geste, Deadman lança un enregistrement depuis ses propres menottes. Il s’agissait des deux dernières conversations entre Sam et Higgs, évidemment. Sam se sentit un peu idiot, sur le coup, de ne pas avoir pensé à ça en allant voir Higgs "en secret". Pourtant, il avait compris à plusieurs occasions que ses patrons le surveillaient pour ainsi dire tout le temps. Mais Sam, sur le moment, n’avait rien à dire pour sa défense.

-J’avoue que je suis curieux de connaître les raisons de votre décision, Sam, déclara Deadman, d’un ton tout sauf accusateur. Sachant ce qu’on sait.

-Est-ce que ça vous aide si je vous dis que je n’en sais rien non plus ? avoua Sam.

-Non, dit Deadman avec un petit rire. Je l’avais compris en entendant vos conversations, en fait. Le plus drôle, c’est que j’ai l’impression que Higgs ne le sait pas non plus. Pardon, _Peter_.

-Vous n’allez pas le dire au directeur ?

-Je ne pense pas. Si vous estimez qu’il ne représente plus un danger, je vous fais confiance. Et si les autres ne vous font pas confiance après tout ce que vous avez fait, ce sont des idiots.

-D’accord. Merci.

Deadman eut un sourire aimable, auquel Sam était habitué, et il osa toucher le bras de Sam de sa paume. Sam ne réagit presque pas. Il essayait de faire des efforts quant à sa phobie. Surtout avec Deadman, qu’il appréciait et dont la réciproque était évidemment vraie. D’ailleurs, le sourire de Deadman s’élargit quand il vit l’absence de réaction de Sam.

-Vous vous améliorez, releva-t-il. On se voit plus tard, Sam.

Sam opina, et Deadman sortit de la chambre. Sam se rassit sur son lit, regardant l’endroit où la capsule de Lou se trouvait habituellement, avant de s’allonger. Il essaya de penser à autre chose qu’à Lou, et à la place, il pensa à Higgs. Étrangement, cela l’apaisa un peu.

Le lendemain, Sam repensa à la pseudo-commande que Higgs avait passée, et, comme l’une des fois où il avait passé commande, il alla chercher deux pizzas et deux bières à la ferme des précipitations. Les fermiers acceptèrent la commande, disant qu’ils devaient bien ça à Sam, et il alla les chercher le soir même, le temps de préparation et l’aller-retour étant plutôt conséquents. Il est rentré tard pendant la nuit, et, le lendemain, comme promis, Sam débarqua chez Higgs en début d’après-midi. Sauf que cette fois, la porte habituellement fermée était entrouverte. Sam posa les pizzas et les bières dans le bureau, toujours éclairé, et entra dans la partie cachée du bâtiment.

Sam ne se sentait même pas intrusif. Après tout, ce n’était pas Higgs lui-même qui voulait révéler tous ses secrets à Sam ?

Sam entra dans un couloir sombre, voyant à peine trois portes à sa droite et deux porte à sa gauche. La porte à gauche était juste des toilettes, la seconde était ce qui ressemblait à une salle à manger, et la première porte à droite était la salle de bains. Il voyait toujours le même motif, à rayures jaunes et noires, qu’il avait déjà vu sur le poncho de Higgs. La deuxième porte à droite était une penderie, mais il n’y avait presque rien dedans. Juste deux tenues de Bridges - une civile, avec laquelle Sam avait vu Higgs plusieurs fois, et une de livreur -, un smoking gris, la tenue que portait Higgs pendant ses rencontres avec Sam et une tenue de MULE. Sam sourcilla, mais ne se posa pas plus de questions que ça.

Sam ouvrit la dernière porte. Il y trouva une chambre à coucher – c’était le plus logique – et y trouva Higgs, en caleçon, en train de dormir. Il était dos à Sam, avec un tatouage à motifs égyptiens allant de ses omoplates au bas de son dos. Il osa s’approcher, à pas discrets, et Higgs se mit sur le dos. il n’avait pas son maquillage, et ronflait discrètement.

Sam le regardait, en plissant les yeux. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire, pour le coup. Le réveiller serait le plus logique, mais à le voir tranquille comme ça, il n’en avait presque pas envie. Au final, il a trouvé un juste milieu : il est ressorti de la chambre, et a frappé à la porte. Depuis le couloir, il a entendu l’énorme bâillement que Higgs a émis.

-Sam ? appela-t-il, d’un ton qui sous-entendait qu’on connaissait la réponse.

-Ouais, répondit-il. Je t’attends dans le bureau.

-J’arrive bientôt.

Sam retourna donc dans la pièce éclairée, et s’assit sur la chaise, vérifiant la température des bières et des pizzas. Heureusement, elles étaient encore à température, dans le conteneur spécial de Sam. Il les sortit, et les posa sur le bureau, pour que lui et Higgs mangent face à face. Après ça, il n’avait plus qu’à attendre.

Higgs débarqua, avec la moitié de sa tenue civile de Bridges, et eut un petit sourire en voyant Sam assis sur sa chaise. Et son sourire s’agrandit lorsqu’il vit les pizzas.

-Oh wow, Sammy. Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais, déclara-t-il en s’asseyant sur le bureau. Merci beaucoup.

Sam opina, et ils ouvrirent leur bière en même temps. Higgs prit une première part de pizza d’une main, et tendit sa bière devant lui. Sam mit quelques secondes à comprendre, avant de choquer sa bouteille contre celle de Higgs.

-A la tienne, Sam. Le meilleur porteur de l’histoire.

-Tu le penses vraiment ? demanda Sam, prenant une part de pizza.

-Oui. Tu en connais beaucoup des porteurs qui peuvent se vanter d’avoir sauver le monde ? s’esclaffa Higgs, prenant une gorgée.

-Est-ce que ça a vraiment un rapport avec mon métier ?

-Peut-être pas. Tu as raison. Mais tu fais quand même du très bon boulot, affirma Higgs, haussant les épaules. Je peux l’attester, par expérience.

Après ça, les deux hommes mangèrent en silence. Le regard de Sam vagabondait, s’arrêtant parfois sur les photos de lui parsemées sur le mur. Et à chaque fois qu’il regardait Higgs, il le regardait aussi, toujours avec son petit sourire en coin.

-Tu viendras, au fait ? A la cérémonie ? se rappela soudain Sam.

-Bien sûr. Je ne peux rien te refuser.

-Vraiment ? demanda Sam, haussant un sourcil.

-Oui. On ira vers l’autel ensemble, bras dessus bras dessous, accompagnés par une musique dramatique. On fera la fête pendant que ton patron fourbe se mariera avec ses nouvelles responsabilités, railla Higgs.

Sam poussa un soupir, mais même lui entendait l’amusement qui était presque caché dedans. Evidemment, il ne laisserait pas Higgs le toucher, mais ce serait quand même un peu drôle de venir avec lui à la fête. Il s’étonna même de penser ça.

-D’accord. Mais pas de bras dessus bras dessous, confirma Sam.

-Marché conclu. Il faudra juste faire attention à Fragile.

-Je suis à peu près sûr qu’elle ne sera pas dans le public. Si tu te tiens à carreaux, ça peut passer. Je me porterai garant pour toi.

-Je suis vraiment touché, Sammy-boy, dit Higgs, avec un petit ton que Sam ne comprit pas.

-Deadman sait que je t’ai invité, se rappela encore Sam. Mais il ne te causera pas de problème. Il se fie à mon jugement.

Higgs ne répondit rien à ça. Sam le regarda, et cette fois-ci, c’était le regard de Higgs qui vagabondait. Sam n’osa pas insister, et mangea en silence aussi. Higgs reprit la parole alors que Sam allait le faire, dès qu’il eut fini sa pizza.

-Et toi, tu lui fais confiance ? demanda Higgs, d’un ton inhabituellement sérieux.

-A Deadman ? Oui. C’est le seul qui a toujours été honnête avec moi. Et il m’a aidé… dans des cas où personne d’autre ne le pouvait.

Sam n’allait pas tout dire à Higgs de suite. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler de son amour inconsidéré pour son BB, qu’il avait baptisé Lou dans un élan de nostalgie et de sentimentalisme. Cependant, il l’avait presque envisagé, et ça avait le mérite de le surprendre. Encore.

-C’est quelqu’un de bien, comprit Higgs en prenant une gorgée de bière.

-Oui. C’est quelqu’un de bien.

-Je pourrais le rencontrer ? Je suis curieux.

-Lui aussi, admit Sam avec un sourire en coin. Je suis sûr que vous pourriez vous entendre.

-Si c’est ton ami, pourquoi pas ?

Sam acquiesça. Il n’avait aucun mal à imaginer que, avant sa relation improbable avec Higgs, Deadman était, pour lui, ce qui se rapprochait le plus d’un ami. Il s’entendait avec ses autres collègues, et leur faisait confiance, d’une certaine manière, mais… comme il l’a précisé plus tôt, Deadman était vraiment le seul qu’il connaissait vraiment, et qui ne lui a jamais rien caché. Ou alors il était plus fort que tous les autres pour dissimuler des infos, mais Sam avait du mal à le croire.

-Pourquoi tu as laissé la porte ouverte, cette fois ? demanda ensuite Sam.

-La porte ? répéta Higgs, en levant un sourcil.

-La porte d’entrée. Celle que je vois toujours fermée.

-Ah, c’est vrai que tu es arrivé à la porte de ma chambre, se souvint Higgs. Je pensais l’avoir fermée. Ou alors je savais que tu étais le seul à venir ici, et j’attendais que tu viennes me réveiller avec le baiser du prince charmant, ajouta-t-il avec un rire gras.

-Ben voyons, répondit Sam avec un quart de sourire, en roulant des yeux.

-Hé, on peut rêver.

Sam laissa partir un sourire sonore, qui sembla beaucoup plaire à Higgs, dont le sourire était toujours aussi large. Voyant qu’il mettait du temps à finir sa pizza, Sam proposa à Higgs de partager les quelques parts qu’il restait, et il accepté. Non sans enthousiasme, d’ailleurs. Higgs n’ajouta toujours rien, et Sam lui proposa de venir le chercher le lendemain, dans la matinée, et que Higgs devait être prêt. Ce dernier accepta, et Sam rentra au QG, pour aller se prélasser sur son lit. Il devait se préparer psychologiquement pour la journée suivante. Non seulement pour éviter au maximum la foule, mais aussi parce qu’il devrait avoir à gérer la présence d’ _une_ personne.

La nuit suivante, à la place d’un cauchemar classique, Sam rêvait de Higgs. Et ce n’était pas un cauchemar, au contraire. Ils vivaient ensemble, et personne ne venait les déranger. Ils étaient juste… heureux.

Sam s’est réveillé avec une larme solitaire sur la joue, mais également avec le sourire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ILS SONT AMIS, JE VOUS LE PROMETS.


	3. Une Pizza Pour Trois Personnes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam va à la fête avec Peter. Peter jubile, mais promet d'être un invité exemplaire, bien que Sam en doute. Cependant, Sam n'est pas prêt pour toutes les conséquences que cette réception et ce qui s'y passera va avoir sur son futur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention, ce chapitre (et cette histoire, du coup) a volontairement une fin ouverte. Parce que je n'avais pas envie de m'épancher. Enfin, pas plus que je l'ai déjà fait.

Le lendemain matin, comme promis, Sam alla attendre Higgs dans son bureau, pendant que le maître de maison enfilait sa tenue de fonction. Sam regarda le mur du fond, qui était presque totalement débarrassé. Il ne restait plus que quelques photos de Sam. Dont une où lui et Higgs étaient face à face, bière à la main. Quand est-ce que cette photo a été prise ?

-Sam, salut.

Sam leva les yeux vers Higgs, qui, pour une fois, avait sa tenue de livreur de Bridges en entier. Comme la fois où il avait demandé à Sam de livrer une bombe, se rappela Sam. Mais maintenant que sa relation avec Higgs avait évolué, ce souvenir était moins préjudiciable. Surtout que ça s’était bien terminé, heureusement.

-Salut Peter, répondit Sam avec l’ombre d’un sourire.

Higgs ne répondit rien, se contentant d’un petit sourire tordu.

-Tu es prêt, donc ? demanda Sam, se levant de sa chaise.

-Je ne crois pas avoir besoin de quelque chose d’autre. Seule notre présence compte, exact ?

-Je le pense aussi. Suis-moi.

Higgs opina, et suivit Sam à l’extérieur. Sam monta sur sa moto, et fit signe à Higgs de monter derrière lui. Ce dernier s’exécuta, et il ne put rien dire quand Higgs passa ses mains sur la taille de Sam. Le contact ne lui était pas tellement gênant, en réalité. Et il appréciait que Higgs ne profite pas de cette situation pour se coller, comme il l’a déjà fait précédemment.

Ils arrivèrent au QG de la Ville-Relais du Lac assez vite, et là, ils allèrent dans la chambre de Sam, où ils attendraient l’heure de la cérémonie. Sam regardait Higgs, il semblait trépigner.

-Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? s’enquit-il, levant un sourcil.

-C’est à mon tour de voir où tu vis, affirma Higgs. Je suis curieux.

-Ce n’est rien de spécial, dit le livreur en haussant les épaules.

Higgs fit une moue, et Sam le mena à sa chambre. Il marmonna un "fais comme chez toi" presque sincère, alors que Higgs regardait partout comme un gamin qui découvrait un parc d’attraction. Le lit, la table avec les canettes de boisson énergétique – Sam précisa qu’il se serait effondré plus d’une fois sans elles, les figurines, le miroir, la vitrine avec les armes et les tenues – Higgs sembla préférer cette partie de la chambre, et la douche qui servait de toilettes.

-C’est le grand luxe, ta piaule, Sammy, ricana Higgs en s’asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

-Tu le vois vraiment comme ça ? demanda Sam, en s’asseyant de l’autre côté du lit.

-Ouais. Tu as de la place, pour mettre tes petites affaires. Ton lit est plutôt confortable, affirma Higgs en sautillant sur le lit. Et puis, quand même, la douche qui fait aussi toilettes.

-Je ne pensais pas que c’était aussi incroyable, admit Sam, humblement.

-Ça l’est. Et puis… je suppose que tu n’invites pas des gens ici, habituellement.

-Non, admit Sam.

Après ça, personne n’ajouta rien. Higgs s’est juste levé, et a commencé à visiter tout seul. Sam estima qu’il n’avait pas besoin d’aide, et qu’il suffirait que Higgs demande s’il avait quelque chose à dire. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Higgs s’arrêta devant la capsule vide de BB, et se tourna vers Sam. Qui vit une expression qu’il ne pensait pas voir chez son ex-terroriste. Une expression qui lui fit plus d’effet que prévu. Une expression de remords, qui, en plus, semblait sincère.

-Je suis désolé, Sam, confirma Higgs.

-Pour quoi ? demanda bêtement Sam.

-Pour avoir tiré sur ton BB, quand il te protégeait. Et pour… Eh bien, tout le reste.

Sam haussa les deux sourcils. Il avait cru remarquer que Higgs avait changé, un peu, avant. Mais là, c’était encore plus flagrant. Il s’excusait explicitement d’avoir fait du mal à Sam, mais surtout d’avoir fait du mal à Lou. Comme s’il… savait.

-C’est bon, dit Sam. Si je t’en voulais vraiment, tu ne serais pas là.

-Je tenais juste à le dire. Et te remercier pour, tu sais. Me donner une chance.

-Je ne sais pas si tu le mérites, admit Sam. Mais j’ai envie d’essayer.

-C’est pour ça que je te remercie.

Sam haussa les épaules, se contrôlant un maximum pour ne pas trahir à quel point les mots de Higgs l’affectaient. Ce dernier reprit son sourire tordu, et approcha rapidement de Sam, les bras tendus en avant. Qui l’arrêta d’un geste lorsqu’il comprit ce qui était sur le point de se passer.

-Trop tôt ? demanda Higgs, d’un ton qui indiquait qu’il connaissait la réponse.

-Trop tôt, confirma Sam.

-D’accord, d’accord, déclara Higgs en levant les mains.

Sam et Higgs se regardaient dans les yeux, pendant quelques secondes. Avant de se tourner tous les deux vers la porte de la chambre de Sam, qui venait de s’ouvrir. C’était Deadman, évidemment. C’était la seule personne qui s’invitait dans la chambre de Sam sans prévenir. D’ailleurs, il commençait à entrer à un rythme soutenu, mais s’est arrêté et a reculé d’un tout petit pas en voyant Higgs debout devant Sam. Sam s’est levé du lit, et s’est mis entre Higgs et Deadman, pour une raison qu’il ne comprit pas.

-Bonjour Sam, le salua Deadman. Et… bonjour Peter, ajouta-t-il d’un ton incertain.

-Salut, répondit Higgs. Je suppose que vous êtes le fameux Deadman dont Sam m’a parlé ?

-Oui, répondit-t-il en envoyant un petit regard rapide à Sam. C’est moi.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer.

Higgs passa à côté de Sam et alla tendre sa main à Deadman. Celui-ci regarda Sam, l’air visiblement perplexe, et Sam se contenta d’opiner. Deadman serra donc la main de Higgs, et son expression perplexe commença tout doucement à disparaître.

-Étrangement, c’est réciproque, affirma Deadman, reprenant son expression affable. Je n’en aurais pas juré il y a quelques semaines.

-Evidemment, ricana Higgs. Et moi j’étais curieux de rencontrer le seul ami de Sammy.

Deadman plissa les yeux, en entendant ça, et rgarda Sam, qui lui rendit son regard. A ce stade, ce n’était plus la peine de nier ce que Sam pensait de Deadman. Qui lui, se contenta d’offrir un beau sourire à Sam.

-C’est lui qui vous l’a dit ? demanda quand même Deadman.

-Indirectement, répondit Higgs. Mais il pense beaucoup de bien de vous, ça j’en suis sûr.

-Je suis juste là, vous savez ? dit Sam en roulant des yeux.

Higgs a eu un rire moqueur, et Deadman a laissé échappé un sourire sonore. Sam a eu un sourire en coin aussi, et Deadman a déclaré qu’il parlerait de quelque chose à Sam après la cérémonie, avant de partir. En reprécisant qu’il était ravi de connaître Peter. Ce qui sembla réellement surprendre ce dernier, qui envoya un regard plein d’étonnement à Sam.

-Quoi ? demanda Sam, voyant que Higgs ne disait rien.

-Tu m’as dit qu’il était au courant. Mais je ne m’attendais pas à ce qu’il soit aussi… réceptif, admit Higgs.

-Il est amical, c’est tout, dit Sam en haussant les épaules.

-Moi j’aurais plutôt dit "adorable", le corrigea Higgs d’un ton que Sam ne comprit pas.

-C’est vrai aussi.

Higgs opina, et laissa Sam se préparer. Enfin, les préparations se résumaient à un changement de tenue. Bien évidemment, il avait vu que Higgs ne l’avait pas quitté des yeux pendant tout le processus de changement de tenue, mais il n’avait aucune raison de faire un commentaire.

-Hé, Sammy, regarde-nous, déclara Higgs en se plaçant à côté de Sam.

Sam fronça les sourcils, intrigué par les sous-entendus fumeux de Higgs.

-On est habillés pareil ! déclara-t-il.

-Comme tous les employés de Bridges aujourd’hui, dit Sam, vaguement amusé, en levant les yeux au ciel. Qu’est-ce que tu crois ?

-Non, c’est spécial entre nous, Sam. Nous ne sommes pas n’importe quels employés de Bridges. Nous sommes les meilleurs dans notre partie.

-Si tu le dis, soupira Sam.

Higgs tapota les épaules de Sam rapidement, puis descendit plus bas sur ses bras, presque jusqu’à son coude. Sam leva un sourcil. Et il ne fut pas vraiment étonné en se rendant compte que ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça.

-Et puis regarde-toi, quel beau gosse, affirma Higgs. Le genre de héros que tout le monde rêve d’avoir. Tu vas les éblouir.

-Il n’en est pas question, râla Sam.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Je ne suis pas un héros, Higgs. Juste un mec qu’on a utilisé dans une balance de pouvoir à laquelle il ne comprend rien. On va se contenter d’être là, et d’opiner pendant le discours de Die-Hardman, ok ?

-Et si Fragile est là ? demanda Higgs.

-J’en doute, comme je te l’ai dit. Sinon, je te protégerai.

Higgs plissa les yeux, et son sourire tordu est réapparu.

-Je suis plus grand que toi. Tu ne pourras pas me cacher, Sammy.

-Tu as compris, dit Sam en soufflant légèrement du nez. Viens, on y va.

Higgs acquiesça encore, et suivit Sam hors de la chambre, reprenant l’ascenseur. Ils sont ensuite partis vers l’intérieur du QG, où s’était déjà réuni une grande partie du personnel autorisé. Sam reconnaissait certains dirigeants des Villes Relais, qui le saluèrent et le remercièrent pour tous ses efforts. C’était loin d’être la première fois, et le fait qu’ils soient en personne rendait le tout encore plus gênant. Aucun n’osa demander qui était l’homme qui l’accompagnait, cela dit. Higgs se contentait de se tenir près de Sam, avec une expression affable. Pas trop près, et Sam appréciait l’attention.

Jusqu’à un moment où Higgs a tapoté le bras de Sam. Très légèrement, juste assez pour attirer son attention et pas assez pour que Sam se crispe. Sam l’a regardé, et Higgs a montré quelque chose. Sam a regardé dans la direction que Higgs pointait, mais ne comprit pas ce qu’il voulait lui montrer. Il y avait sûrement une foule compacte qui les séparait de ce que Higgs pointant.

-Excuse-moi, dit Higgs d’un ton seulement à moitié désolé.

Sam ne comprit pas pourquoi Higgs s’excusait, mais comprit lorsqu’il prit Sam par la main, pour se faufiler dans la foule. Sam regardait sa main dans celle de Higgs, mais n’avait aucune autre réaction physique. C’était une première.

Higgs s’arrêta presque une minute plus tard, devant le buffet. Sam souffla du nez.

-Allez, Sammy, ne fais pas cette tête, dit Higgs en reprenant son ton habituel. C’est la fête. Je ne te demande pas d’avoir un sourire radieux comme moi, mais au moins, profites-en un peu. Tout ça a l’air très bon, ajouta-t-il en se servant.

-Ce n’est pas ça, Peter, soupira Sam.

-Ah non ? C’est quoi alors ? demanda Higgs, la bouche déjà pleine.

-Je ne suis pas fan… des gens, en général. Je ne suis clairement pas dans mon élément.

-Est-ce que ça te rassure si je te dis que moi non plus ?

Sam regarda Higgs, qui lui tendait une assiette de nourriture. Il avait une expression sérieuse, donc Sam devinait qu’il ne plaisantait pas. Il prit l’assiette, mais ne toucha pas à son contenu.

-Es-tu sérieux ? demanda-t-il quand même.

-Oui. Et je pense que tu peux deviner pourquoi.

Sam plissa les yeux, alors que Higgs mangeait sans le lâcher du regard. Pendant de longues secondes, il s’était un peu perdu dans ses pensées, dans les beaux yeux bleu clair de Higgs. Au final, il haussa les épaules, n’ayant aucune réponse à donner.

-Pendant longtemps, j’étais comme toi, expliqua Higgs. Un type mal à l’aise avec les gens pour des raisons émotionnelles et familiales, et qui pourtant faisait un boulot qui faisait qu’il était en permanence en contact avec des gens. Et même quand j’ai… changé de métier, j’étais seul. Je ne me suis jamais attaché à personne.

Higgs a fait une pause, pour mastiquer.

-Je suppose que c’est la principale différence entre toi et moi, Sam, continua Higgs, toujours sérieux. Toi, tu n’es pas seul.

Sam fronça les sourcils. Il avait déjà entendu ce raisonnement. Et ça le faisait sérieusement questionner les dons de télépathie de Higgs.

-Je me suis fait le même raisonnement, admit Sam. Une des premières fois où je suis venu chez toi.

-Vraiment ? Eh bien, on dirait qu’on est vraiment faits l’un pour l’autre, Sammy-boy, déclara Higgs avec son ton moqueur.

Sam roula des yeux, et commença à manger ce que Higgs venait de lui donner. Il se souvint soudain qu’il mangeait très peu, depuis quelques temps. Il mangea son assiette relativement vite, rattrapant la consommation de Higgs, qui le regarda faire en sifflotant. Ils mangèrent ensuite ensemble, sensiblement les mêmes choses. Sam ne pouvait s’empêcher de Higgs du coin de l’œil, alors qu’il mangeait, avec une expression satisfaite.

Sam n’était pas seul. Il l’avait compris, maintenant. Surtout quand ses amis sont venus le chercher sur sa Grève. Et l’idée qu’il fasse Higgs se sentir moins seul le rassura un peu. Car ça signifiait que Higgs était vraiment en train de changer. De manière authentique. Et puis, maintenant que Sam y pensait, il se rendit compte de quelque chose.

Depuis qu’il voyait Higgs dans un cadre non-hostile, il avait cru remarquer qu’il arrivait clairement à lire les émotions de Higgs en toutes circonstances. Dans son ton, et dans ses expressions faciales. Il était généralement rieur et enthousiaste, mais à quelques occasions, Sam avait clairement vu d’autres émotions, à plusieurs reprises.

Comme si… son masque était tombé.

Higgs le regarda à ce moment-là, évidemment, en levant un sourcil.

-A quoi tu penses d’un air si sérieux ? demanda Higgs, la bouche à moitié pleine.

-Au fait que tu me sembles sincère. Et que je jurerais que tu lis dans mes pensées, parfois, avoua Sam.

-Oh, oups. Désolé, ce n’est absolument pas volontaire, s’excusa Higgs.

-Tu… lis vraiment dans mes pensées ? demanda Sam, en écarquillant les yeux.

-Quand je me concentre, oui, totalement. Maintenant moins, j’essaie, mais c’est inné. Je n’entends pas les mots exacts, expliqua Higgs. Mais je capte un peu quand tu penses fort. Ou… que tu penses à moi, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire tordu.

Sam plissa les yeux, et Higgs eut un petit rire fourbe.

-Déformation professionnelle, Sammy, ricana Higgs. Les rares fois où j’avais des collaborateurs, à qui je n’ai jamais fait confiance et inversement, j’essayais souvent de voir s’ils comptaient me poignarder dans le dos.

-Oh, non. Tu as découvert mes plans.

Sam fit une pause théâtrale, réalisant ce qu’il venait de dire, attendant de voir la réaction de son compagnon. Higgs pencha la tête sur le côté, avant de lever les deux sourcils. Et d’éclater de rire.

-Oh, merde, Sam ! Tu viens de faire une blague ! dit-il entre deux éclats.

-Pas du tout, déclara Sam, faussement sérieux.

Higgs continua de rire bruyamment, mais seulement pendant peu de temps. Il s’arrêta de rire d’un coup. Il fit descendre sa casquette de Bridges plus sur son visage comme s’il voulait se cacher. Sam n’eut pas de mal à comprendre pourquoi lorsqu’il vit une silhouette familière en cuir noir approcher de lui. Higgs, lui, se tourna habilement vers le buffet.

-Bonjour Sam, le salua-t-elle.

-Fragile, répondit Sam. Que faites-vous là ?

-La même chose que vous, il me semble. J’assiste à une fête où on m’honore mais à laquelle je n’ai aucune envie d’assister. Même si j’ai cru entendre que vous n’étiez pas venu seul.

Sam recula d’un quart de pas, ses yeux fixés sur Fragile, et réussit à toucher les côtes de Higgs du bout des doigts. Cependant, ce dernier ne bougea pas, et Sam finit presque dos à dos avec lui. Sam se retenait de ne pas se tourner vers lui.

-Vraiment ? Et qu’en pensez-vous ? demanda Sam, distraitement.

-Que c’est improbable. Mais que ça m’étonnerait qu’une dizaine de personnes me mentent en même temps, et sur un sujet incongru.

-C’est pourtant la vérité, admit Sam. Je suis venu avec un ancien employé de Bridges. Peter Englert.

-Oh ? Et que fait-il maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas, admit Sam. J’aurais juré lui avoir dit de ne pas me perdre de vue, mais je l’ai égaré avant d’arriver au buffet. Et puis, je ne suis pas sa baby-sitter. C’est un grand garçon.

Sur le dernier mot, Sam appuya plus fort sur les côtes de Higgs, qui finit par bouger. Avant de se perdre pour de bon dans la foule. Sam soupira presque, et se tourna vers le buffet pour se resservir.

-Un ami à vous ? demanda Fragile.

-Je ne sais pas si j’irais jusque là, mais on a de bon rapports. On s’est connus car je lui livrais des pizzas. Vous savez, entre deux incidents chiraux, dit Sam en laissant échapper un soufflement de nez.

-D’accord. Pourriez-vous me retrouver après la cérémonie ? Je voudrais vous parler de quelque chose avant de partir.

-Bien sûr. Vous partez ? demanda Sam, en levant un sourcil.

-Oui. A plus tard, Sam.

Sam opina, et Fragile fut repartie. Sam chercha rapidement Higgs du regard. Ça ne devrait pas être très difficile de le retrouver – comme ce dernier l’a souligné, il était plutôt grand. Mais il ne le trouva pas. Il allait abandonner, quand il sentit une main se glisser au niveau de ses côtes.

-Je suis là, Sammy, souffla-t-il dans son oreille.

-Je vois ça, dit Sam s’écartant d’un pas. Pendant une minute, j’ai eu peur d’avoir à te bousculer pour que tu bouges.

-Au pire, tu m’aurais embrassé fougueusement, et comme ça, non seulement elle n’aurait pas vu mon visage, mais en plus, elle n’aurait pas osé s’approcher, ricana Higgs.

-Bien sûr, railla Sam.

Higgs s’esclaffa encore un peu, et Sam pouffa presque. Mais l’ambiance changea du tout au tout lorsque Die-Hardman arriva sur l’estrade, au centre de la pièce, pour commencer son grand discours. Sam n’écoutait qu’à moitié, ça ne l’intéressait pas vraiment de savoir comment son "patron fourbe", comme l’avait appelé Higgs, allait régler toute la mouise politique que le scandale de Bridget avait provoquée. En parlant de Higgs, Sam le regardait de temps en temps. Higgs, lui, semblait écouter avec attention ce qui se disait. Sam ne put s’empêcher de se demander pourquoi.

Après le discours, Sam fut approché par Deadman, qui vint le voir avec la capsule de Lou. Sam sentit un énorme soulagement envahir sa poitrine, et vit du coin de l’œil Higgs qui regardait la capsule d’un air illisible. Deadman invita Sam à le suivre, mais Sam affirma qu’il devait régler un petit détail avant. Il se retourna vers Higgs, et lui demanda de l’accompagner jusqu’à l’entrée.

-A quoi tu penses, Sam ? demanda Higgs, intrigué par son expression.

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, Peter, dit Sam d’un ton doux qui l’étonna. Je viendrai te rejoindre au plus vite quand j’aurai fini ici.

-Vraiment ? dit Higgs, en levant un sourcil.

-Vraiment, affirma Sam, en opinant. Je te le promets.

Higgs ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, regardant Sam en fronçant les sourcils. Puis, il eut cette même expression surprise que quand Sam l’avait invité à la cérémonie.

-Oh, merde. Tu es sincère, hoqueta Higgs. Tu le penses vraiment.

-Et toi tu as lu dans mes pensées, comprit Sam.

-Excuse-moi, Sammy, j’étais vraiment étonné. Ce sera la dernière fois, promis, déclara Higgs en levant les mains.

-Excuses acceptées. A plus tard.

Sam tourna les talons pour retourner vers le hall, mais s’arrêta quand Higgs l’appela. Son expression était partagée, et son regard vagabondait. Sam leva un sourcil.

-Tu m’as touché tout à l’heure, releva Higgs.

-Oui.

-Et tu n’as pas réagi quand je t’ai pris la main, continua-t-il.

-Où veux-tu en venir ? demanda Sam, impatient.

Higgs s’approcha lentement de Sam, les bras légèrement écartés, comme plus tôt. Mais cette fois, Sam ne bougea pas, comprenant où Higgs voulait en venir. Il a commencé par juste laisser Higgs l’enlacer, puis a lentement passé ses bras dans son dos. Ce qui a fait que Higgs l’a serré un peu plus.

-Bordel de merde, Sam, tu m’aimes vraiment ? demanda Higgs comme si ce n’était pas une question.

-Il semblerait, souffla Sam dans l’épaule de Higgs. Tu devrais vraiment y aller.

-Ok, ok.

Higgs relâcha Sam, le gardant relativement près pour lui offrir un de ses sourires sincères auxquels Sam devenait de plus en plus habitué, et partit, après lui avoir tapoté les épaules. Sam retourna retrouver Deadman, qui l’attendait dans le hall, avec Lou.

***

Après toutes les révélations sur son BB, et son état de santé qui se dégrade, Sam avait une décision à prendre. Aller à l’incinérateur, il allait le faire, ça c’était sûr. Ce n’était pas si loin, mais ce n’était pas la problème principal. Loin de là. Le problème était ce qu’il allait jeter dans les flammes : son bébé, ou ses menottes. Sachant que Deadman lui avait dit que les deux choix auraient des conséquences drastiques sur la vie de Sam.

Pendant le trajet qui menait à l’incinérateur, Sam repensait à ses deux dernières conversations avec Deadman. Et, par extension, à celle qu’il avait eue avec Higgs. A quel point Deadman avait été un allié précieux. Même un ami, Sam le pensait maintenant. Preuve supplémentaire : il l’avait enlacé de son plein gré, pour le remercier. Maintenant, Deadman lui offrait une porte de sortie.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, une fois arrivé à l’incinérateur, Sam se connecta, probablement pour la dernière fois, à Lou.

C’est là qu’il a tout vu : la dernière journée de Clifford Unger, qui voulait sauver son bébé, aidé par le fameux John maintenant masqué. Il n’en avait vu que des bribes auparavant, mais là, tout était clair. John était tiraillé entre sa loyauté à Cliff et sa loyauté à Bridget – il avait lui-même souligné à Sam à quel point il les aimait tous les deux – mais un dernier geste, il avait quand même aidé Cliff à s’enfuir avec le bébé. Seulement, ça n’avait pas marché, et Bridget a ordonné à John de tuer Cliff, avant de, au final, le faire elle-même.

Mais quelque chose était particulier avec ce souvenir. Quelque chose était différent. Sam se sentait différent. Comme s’il comprenait enfin.

Ce n’était pas les souvenirs de Lou qu’il voyait, mais les siens. Cliff l’avait appelé "son pont vers le futur". Le nom de sa mère était Lisa Bridges.

Quand Bridget a tiré sur Cliff, la balle a aussi tué le bébé. Elle a tué Sam. Et Sam a été sauvé sur la Grève par Amélie.

Sam s’est déconnecté de Lou, qui était toujours inconscient. Il a allumé l’incinérateur, et posé ses menottes sur la plate-forme. Puis, après une courte hésitation, il y a posé également la capsule de Lou. Puis, au dernier moment, il l’a repris, et l’a sorti de la capsule, sachant très bien ce qui avait de grandes chances de se passer. Seulement, quelques secondes après que Sam ait commencé à perdre espoir, Lou a toussé. Il était vivant. En très mauvais état mais vivant. Il n’aurait qu’à reprendre sa santé petit à petit

Seulement, Sam venait de devenir un criminel en refusant d’incinérer Lou, en désobéissant à un ordre direct du président. Il était seul, et n’avait nulle part où aller.

Non. Sam n’était pas seul. Il ne l’avait jamais été, et, encore une fois grâce à Deadman, Sam se rappela qu’il avait une échappatoire. Quelque part où personne, à part le seul ami de Sam, penserait à aller le chercher.

C’est-à-dire chez son seul autre ami.

Plus vite qu’il n’a jamais roulé, probablement, Sam est reparti vers la Ville-Relais du Lac, près de laquelle se trouvait la maison de Higgs. Comme toujours, la première porte était ouverte, ainsi que le bureau. Sauf que cette fois, au lieu d’aller s’asseoir, Sam alla frapper à la porte fermée du hall d’entrée.

-Sam ? lança la voix de Higgs, comme si ce n’était pas une question.

-C’est moi, confirma Sam, un peu nerveux.

-J’arrive.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Higgs apparut en effet, toujours habillé seulement d’un pantalon. Il allait sourire à Sam, avant de voir le bébé dans ses bras.

-Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

-Plus tard, éluda Sam. Je peux l’allonger quelque part ?

-Bien sûr.

Higgs laissa passer Sam, avant de le guider vers sa chambre, dans laquelle Sam était déjà entré. Il s’est assis sur le lit, et y a posé Lou, le couvrant avec la couette. Du coin de l’œil, il voyait Higgs le regarder faire, curieux. Mais il n’était clairement pas la priorité de Sam, actuellement. Lou reprenait des couleurs, lentement, et Sam émit un soupir de soulagement.

-Je devais le tuer, dit soudain Sam. Mais je n’ai pas pu.

-Quoi ? dit Higgs en levant un sourcil.

-Lou était irrécupérable. Je devais le jeter dans l’incinérateur, ou risquer de le sortir de la capsule. Mais il avait 80% de chance d’y rester. Je n’ai pas pu…

-Lou, répéta Higgs d’un ton neutre.

Son regard était clairement dirigé vers le bébé, dans sa couette. Sam, lui, était complètement perdu. Il a levé les yeux vers Higgs quand ce dernier s’est approché et lui a posé une main sur l’épaule.

-J’ai désobéi à un ordre direct du président, continua Sam. Je suis un criminel. J’ai brûlé mes menottes, alors ils devraient avoir du mal à me retrouver, mais…

-Tu peux rester chez moi, le coupa gentiment Higgs. Evidemment. A part ton pote, personne ne pensera à venir te chercher ici. C’est à mon tour de te protéger.

Sam opina, c’était en effet la raison de sa venue, et Higgs eut un petit sourire presque pas tordu. Sam s’est levé, et Higgs a fait un petit pas en arrière. Il a un peu hésité avant de prendre Higgs dans ses bras, l’absence de haut de ce dernier rendant le tout un poil plus gênant que précédemment. Mais il lui devait bien ça. Il a senti Higgs se raidir un peu, apparemment surpris, avant de rendre le câlin.

-Merci, dit Sam.

-Hé, c’est moi qui te remercie, répondit Higgs. Y a pas de malaise, Sammy.

Sam recula juste un peu, et regardait toujours Higgs dans les yeux. Il croyait voir quelque chose dans le regard de son compagnon, mais ne comprenait pas ce que c’était. Pour le moment, il était seulement d’avoir quelqu’un sur qui il pouvait compter.

Sam s’est rassis sur le lit, veillant sur Lou, et Higgs s’est assis à côté de lui.

-Il me reste de la pizza, tu en veux ? proposa gentiment Higgs.

-J’adorerais.

Sam le regarda, et son sourire partit tout seul. Avant même qu’il ne s’en rende compte, il avait déjà glissé ses doigts entre ceux de Higgs. Qui l’a regardé faire avec une expression surprise, mais qui n’a pas réagi. Sam a réalisé, et il n’était pas gêné du tout.

Tout allait bien se passer. Maintenant, il en était persuadé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la prochaine extinction de masse.


End file.
